


Love Language

by goodwineandcheese



Category: Monster
Genre: Fluff, I just can't write smut apparently, It's very loving and sweet but a bit spicy, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Making Out, deep feelings of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwineandcheese/pseuds/goodwineandcheese
Summary: Tenma couldn’t say how this moment had come about. It had been heated - something more instinct than purpose; and as he came back to himself it was with the total awareness of just how close to Grimmer he was, with one hand almost roughly gripping his shoulder and the other clutching his hand, pinning the taller man against the back wall in a way that was altogether unlike himself.
Relationships: Wolfgang Grimmer/Tenma Kenzou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> Not even gonna lie this is...pure indulgence. It started with an image that wouldn't leave my head then I drew it and then it inspired me to write sth based on it. Although, I haven't yet gotten the hang of actually writing anything beyond lime if we're going by the citrus scale. So nothing actually explicit happens.
> 
> If I'm brave one day I might rework this to be a little spicier but for now it is what it is

Tenma couldn’t say how this moment had come about. It had been heated - something more instinct than purpose; and as he came back to himself it was with the total awareness of just how close to Grimmer he was, with one hand almost roughly gripping his shoulder and the other clutching his hand, pinning the taller man against the back wall in a way that was altogether unlike himself. 

His eyes widened slightly, flicking up to Grimmer’s. There was a mutual startle between them and, looking into those eyes, he could see the surprise echoed in gentle blues. Tenma’s heart skipped a beat, the grip on Grimmer’s shoulder softening as his gaze fell away, looking everywhere _but_ the other man. To the clock on the wall, the hastily made bed, book on his side of the dresser. Somehow the moment didn’t feel real; the act of shifting his eyes back and forth was what made it click, an acknowledgement that yes, he was conscious, and yes, he _had_ just backed Grimmer into...into the...

Tenma blinked, then blinked again, feeling his face heat up tremendously. He felt stuffy all of a sudden, uncomfortably warm. He knew what his face must look like, what Grimmer must be seeing. There was no reason for him to turn so flush, and yet here he was.

“I’m…I was...” he murmured, trying to...to come up with…_something_. An excuse? Not really...there was no reason he needed to _excuse_ himself precisely, but he felt strange; he’d never been so forward before. Or...no, well, not with _him_.

Something in Grimmer shifted. He noticed, now, that until this moment Grimmer hadn’t really moved; he could feel the rise and fall of his chest - a steady heart rate, if a little elevated - but he hadn’t moved; startled into stillness at first, perhaps, but after a few moments that had to have evaporated. The shift, what he felt, was in his hand, the one he held firmly pressed against the wall. He could feel Grimmer’s hand shifting within his grip ever so slightly, fingers closing over his own, perhaps an attempt to regain his focus. And when Tenma dared to look up again, to meet eyes with Grimmer, it was to catch a glimpse of something _different_ in those depths - earnest as ever, but with traces of something almost wanting.

Tenma’s lips parted, and he drew a breath to speak, but nothing came; he wasn’t sure what he should say, if he should speak at all. A smile crept across Grimmer’s features, and once more he shifted, this time raising his other hand up to thread Tenma’s hair, to rest comfortably amidst wavy locks. There was the smallest inclination of his head - something that Tenma wouldn’t have noticed, if he wasn’t so close. But he knew what it was, what it meant. 

Tenma let himself seep back into the moment. No overthinking, just _doing_. Just _feeling._ Closing his eyes, he could _feel_ Grimmer - the body so close to his own, and the unmistakable presence. There was an apprehension settled between them now, a feeling that begged to be broken - and finally Tenma leaned forward, taking Grimmer into a kiss. 

There was no push back, no rebuttal; Grimmer accepted his passion, the hand in his hair drawing down along his neck now. Tenma’s own hand - the one still firmly braced against Grimmer’s shoulder - started to wander, fingers spreading over the warm fabric of his sweater. It was slow - almost shy at first, growing in confidence as he traced along his partner’s chest. His hand moved lower, only fingertips trailing along the soft yellow-gold material. He made a small sound in his throat - a noise of disconcert, a certain frustration with the barrier that kept his touch at bay. He allowed his other hand to join the first, moving slowly from Grimmer's wrist - not bruised, he hoped - and along his arm, a single, purposeful line.

Tenma paused when he heard a faint catch in Grimmer’s throat, eyes flicking up once more as he pulled back to read his partner’s face. Grimmer’s gentle smile was a reassurance; it had been excitement then, or anticipation. Grimmer seemed aware of his momentary uncertainty, shifting slightly. He glanced away, to the wall behind him, then back to Tenma with the quirk of a brow.

“It seems I can’t escape.”

The murmur was playful and entirely false; of the two of them, Grimmer most certainly had the greater physical strength; it would be a simple task to throw Tenma’s weight backward, or even just to step aside. The statement, then, was a resignation; a permission. I _won't_ escape. I _don't want to_ escape. In as many words, _do as you will._

Tenma allowed himself to grow bolder, his hands sliding up underneath Grimmer’s sweater to draw slowly over his skin. The feeling was…_warm_, if he could characterize it only one way; the feeling of Grimmer was a warm one, and he could feel more distinctly now the ways he moved, every little shift beneath the softness of his sweater. He explored blindly, using only touch to map his partner’s body. He could feel the toned muscle beneath his skin, traced them with care. There was another catch in Grimmer’s throat and, though he didn’t stop, Tenma’s eyes focused back on Grimmer, watchful of any changes. 

In the past, he could never have imagined a moment like this. Not with him. Grimmer...for however warm he was, for the embraces he gave so willingly, he was a man who receded within himself when he received the very same treatment. It was something Tenma had noticed early on - sudden tension and distant gazes, accompanied by a subtle sort of apprehension. 

But then, Tenma couldn’t very well blame him for it.

However long ago it had been, Kinderheim...his training…his conditioning...had taught this man fear and violence. To be touched - too much, too close, was something his body recognized as a threat. In the beginning, such intimate closeness was a near impossibility. Even now, it still shone through at times; for as strong as Grimmer was, in heart as much as body, he held fragilities that Tenma was always careful of. Loving Grimmer would have to come _slowly,_ allowing him the time to find comfort in it, to understand that he could receive the same affection that he gave so openly. 

Tenma always felt, always watched, always listened. There were certain tells he could find, even when Grimmer wasn’t wholly aware of them himself. A sign he was reeling back in, agitated, uncomfortable. But none of those signs showed now, not this time. Grimmer had surrendered himself, had fought those barricades, allowed himself to become vulnerable in Tenma’s hands. It was a trust that the doctor wouldn’t ever break.

Tenma's hands moved to circle around Grimmer's frame, his fingers splaying over the man's back and drawing up over his shoulder blades. He dipped his head forward, his lips brushing Grimmer’s clavicle. There was something whispered there, barely heard as more than soft breaths between kisses. Grimmer combed fingers through his hair, his other hand now resting against Tenma's shoulder. He sighed in a quiet state of bliss, tilting his head back against the wall, expressing a silent invitation. Tenma obliged, raising his lips to Grimmer's neck, lavishing his partner with those gently trailed kisses. 

There was something then, a sudden swell of a feeling, almost painful - gripped in his chest, tickled behind his eyelids. He felt his own breath catch as his arms drew more firmly around Grimmer. He bowed forward for just a moment, hair tickling Grimmer's face.

"I love you."

Then, again.

"I _love_ you."

It came in a whisper, an almost desperate sound. It _was_ desperate, words he deeply needed to relieve himself of. The feeling was overpowering, and as much as he knew it was understood, it had to be spoken.

He felt a touch at his chin, gentle, as Grimmer encouraged him to look up with the barest brush of fingers. The look in his eyes was fond, melted him on the spot. 

"Kiss me, doctor." 

Slowly, Tenma's hands drew away from Grimmer - cooler in the open air - and came up to caress his cheek. He leaned forward, giving in to his partner's demand, expressing that same love in gesture. But there was so much more; what he offered Grimmer now was only the chastest of loves. His hands, his lips, his body, were desperate to _give;_ but for the moment he waited. Grimmer was no Eva; theirs was a patient love that took time, a moment to soak in before it was shared in earnest. After a moment Grimmer pulled away, his fingers tracing Tenma's cheek. 

There was a silence that followed, the two sharing in quiet adoration. But that feeling still remained, building and growing; it was something he could see as much reflected in Grimmer’s eyes as he keenly felt within himself. The need, the want, was there.

Tenma took both of Grimmer's hands into his own, holding them up to place soft kisses to his fingers. He stepped backward, leading his partner away from the wall, back until he felt the bed frame against the back of his legs. He sat backward, scooting further along the bed and lowering himself down as his hands slowly slipped from Grimmer's, one arm dropping to his side, the other beckoning. 

"Lie down with me." 

He offered himself to Grimmer now, relinquishing control to his partner. He felt those same brushes along his cheek, through his hair, and as he closed his eyes he felt the mattress depress beside him, a hand trailing over his chest, unclasping buttons one by one. It was Grimmer who began to trail kisses then, feathery but spoken with intent. Tenma felt his lashes flutter, drawing his own softly euphoric breath of anticipation. But Grimmer...Grimmer was _slow,_ purposeful. Tenma felt himself squirm, making a small noise in his throat as Grimmer moved lower. The sound morphed, becoming something like a purr. He desperately wanted to give his every attention to the man above him.

There was a momentary pause, a small reprieve from his partner's gentle affections.

"That was very cute, doctor..."

The endeared murmur against his skin drew a shiver from Tenma as he opened an eye, turning it toward Grimmer. 

"That's...you..." he mumbled, taking a moment as he tried to clear his head. "...Kenzo."

He caught Grimmer's gaze, blue eyes lifting to meet him in a shared haze. Tenma's hand raised up to brush the other man's cheek.

"Just Kenzo."

There was a quiet moment, Grimmer's eyes closing as he nestled into the warm contact. He lowered his face once more, planting a kiss to Tenma's stomach.

_"Kenzo."_

It was whispered so tenderly, a gentle breath of love that made his heart skip.

With another sigh, Tenma closed his eyes, allowing the moment to continue in pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW.....maybe one day I'll be able to actually write a proper sex scene but today is not that day. Lmfao. It was an exercise to see just how well I could do with this kind of content. I still can't fully divest myself of being "inside" the character's head as opposed to in the moment. For now you just get me awkwardly prosing around it with flowery language and Hands Doing Things but I hope it was at least halfway decent. I was quite nervous to post this tbh but OH WELL.....


End file.
